Talk:Appropriation Team
I am not sure if this is the right place to put this, but I did this myself recently and found out some other things that aren't yet in the main page. There is another mob named "Watcher" who is a floating eye that goes around the area, if you aggro him you cannot disguise away but he doesn't attack you. Instead it gives you a message that you've been caught and sent to jail, after which you will be teleported to another area of the maze (the jail) and bound there in the middle of it for a while. In the jail there is a moblin (forgot his name) that, if you talk to him, will offer to emergency exit you out if you give up all your treasure to him. There is also a gigas (forgot the exact name of the gigas I think it was Gigas Goaler) who will gaurd the exit to the maze. If you can get past the gigas you will be in a small passage way that dead ends into an NPC Well called the "Well of Vigilance" where if you activate it will warp you back into the main maze structure at the location of the "Ladder of Liberty", no I am not making those names up those are the real names. Also we ran into a switch in the maze that was red, hitting it turned it blue and gave the message that a path had been opened between the Ladder of Liberty and the Well of Vigilance for some period of time. We had already hit this switch before I got jailed so I cannot tell if you must hit it for people to be able to escape, also the Ladder of Liberty - Well of Vigilance warp is a one way warp apparently, you can only use it to escape from the jail not to enter into it. Anyways that's the majority of the new things I was able to find, on aggro wise discoveries: Dolls completely immune to costumes as has been pointed out. I tried the box twice while running from flans, using it close to them seemed to do nothing they saw through it right away, however using it after turning a corner and entering another room appeared to work, another mechanic may have been at work, however, the box may only work if you are sufficiently far enough from the flan for them to not see you enter the box. And finally, you may want to reword the whole weighted down thing for treasure, I only got that effect when I actually mined a piece of zinc ore out of the ground (not from the random glowy spots) and you may want to say that its actually a gravity, not just the inability to get flee/quicken. Good luck spading this out. this seems like a real fun maze (especially with the naming of things) --NuclearFallout 15:56, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I can confirm the mob "Watcher" (floating eye). --Estifer 17:08, 11 April 2009 (UTC). Thanks to this poster I remember some other things. You can apparently outrun aggros, so apparently they don't "track by scent", my friend just kept running and he was able to loose flans and, I believe, even the wyvern by running. Flans walk extremely slow. The goal is not to "just get three treasures", it is to get the three coffers, the ones names with "P", the rest of the picked items (Relic Ore, Chronos Tooth, Zinc Ore, ect) could be there just to increase rewards. I found a switch that turned blue (it was originally red) when touched and gave a message that for 30 seconds, it would open a ladder somewhere, I can't recall the name but it was one of the above mentioned. The weight gets gradually stronger as you pick more item, pickaxe or the usable temporaries don't seem to count, just the treasure. Lastly, and probably most important, you loose all your temporaries when you die, however, all items you drop manually (related to this mission, of course) or just loose from getting killed stay on the floor as "???" markers and can be picked up by someone else! --Lionix 17:18, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Aggro theories Ok, my initial assessment of the aggro is that only the flans are fooled by it, which kinda makes sense as they are the most plentiful enemy. However, as I mentioned in the guide I have made a few assumptions. First off, I only attempted disguises on two things: The treasure gobblers and the terrormonger. Of those, I tried the eau de moblin on a treasure gobbler, but as I was in combat it just got knocked right off... but the bug satchet let me walk away. I never tried the satchet of wood on the flans. As for the terrormonger, I talked to another person who tried this and also died to the terrormonger, he tried the satchet of bugs. I tried the satchet of wood, but I happened to be right next to the idol that sends out a gust of wind. I thought that the terrormonger was not fooled and just attacked me, knocking me out of my costume... but the idol fired off at roughly the same time, so it's possible the satchet of wood DOES work on him, it's just that the idol knocked it off. Therein lies my theory. I think that each disguise matches a specific enemy. The maze guardians most likely are not fooled by disguises, given their obvious function as "trap enemies". They will typically wander back and forth across the entrance to a corridor, and are easily passed by waiting until they move and stop, then running through. The satchet of bugs obviously works on the flans, and the eau de moblin apparently does not. It's possibly that both satchets do not work on the terrormonger, and the eau de moblin must be used to get past it... or that the satchet of wood is used. Either way, the remaining disguise, whether it be the eau de moblin or satchet of wood, is probably what's used on the goblin digger. Treasure Gobblers will chase up to you with the Bug Sachet costume, but when they arrive at you and discover you're a chigoe, lose aggro and go into "wander back to my spawn point" mode. --User:Rivante Happy hunting --Urth 01:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I didn't get far in my first round in there... Aggro'd the stinking doll right away and attempted to fight him on SMN75. I didn't get very far.... Titan didn't do much and the doll easily regained hate on me through damage difference.. After 3 or so Mountain Busters, I only got his HP maybe about 10% down before I had to escape. Also note - I had a level 1 player in the maze. So no low-man capping here. Bug Sachet worked for my Lv 1 player to escape notice on the Treasure Gobblers perfectly. -User:Rivante I personally experienced a number of things. First of all, dolls are fooled by disguises, I myself have both fooled and lost aggro from dolls by using the Chigoe Costume. Second, the "potion" sleeps all enemies in the dungeon, however, if an enemy is already engaged, it won't fall asleep *until* you die. I used it when the terrormonger aggroed me (I entered with one friend) and it kept going, once I died, it fell asleep like the rest of the monsters and my friend ran right past it. Third, the box, I met with a goblin heading my way (the wyvern was WAY far, in another corner of the dungeon, so bunk that theory), I used the box and it ran right past me, it is less useful than the bug due to lack of movement but it lasts much, much longer. Finally, I got 40 Marbles on a clean tabula (nothing but the support rune for the pearl) and a Marron Glace and, additionally, since I had 2 CC Points, they left another coffer only I could open with an additional 40 Marbles. I can also confirm, no synch to the lowest man here. EDIT: I forgot to add I also got a Velvet Cloth and a Hippogryph Tailfeather on my own personal "CC Chest".--Lionix 03:25, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I'm back with some more aggro info. What could be the most important, the Eau de Moblin works as we've have defined, it sleeps every mob that isn't already engaged, however, it seems to only sleep "beasts", it will not sleep the Goblin roaming around (It will sleep the Terrormonger). More importantly, when a party enters, it seems only the first member to talk to the goblin gets one in the batch and if used, he won't resupply it. Must be used on a seriously tight spot as a last resort. I have yet to see if it will sleep the watcher. You can loose aggro dolls using the chigoe costume as mentioned before, however, I was unable to loose the flans by using this costume. I was able to fool them as to not get aggro, but once I got their aggro, I couldn't loose them with this costume. I personally gave them a tour of the caves... a BIG one. Since I have proved myself that the Box won't neither fool nor loose the dolls, it might be possible to loose the flans by using the box, which I didn't think of until we practically won the run, which dispawned them. I want to test if monsters can be depoped by Puppetmasters the same way we depop regular aggros or Cursed Chests in Golden Salvage aggros, but this occurred to me on the second run, where I didn't receive aggro. I don't know if any mob's vision is long, but I know it certainly isn't wide for Dolls, Flans or even the Terromonger, since I managed to past these in the wide, straight corridors on the northern map (the one accessed on the lower floor by heading north, there's three wide corridors there and a change of map). On a last note, the moblin in the entrance claims that the monsters aren't dumb and that they "see and hear", however, I have yet to be aggroed by anything by hearing. I've passed really close to both Flans and Dolls' back, and even a Goblin Digger, but he was doing his "digging animation" so it's possible they are distracted while doing that, though Goblins aren't known to detect by hearing as far as I know.--Lionix 08:09, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I'd just like to give out a little warning and say if you get agro by the terrormonger, use your "bugs" instantly, it hit my thf for 500 and it attacked very fast. --Estifer 16:17, 13 April 2009 (UTC). :So what you mean the terrormonger can be fooled by the chigoe disguise? Since it was stated before that he couldn't be fooled by disguises, I didn't even try it myself. This could be very helpful, since he's the most dangerous thing out there.--Lionix 22:04, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, it worked for me before, i'll test it out today if possible just to make sure. --Estifer 13:45, 14 April 2009 (UTC). :::Tested "bugs" on terrormonger again and it didn't work, i might have just out ran him last time. I also agro'd the "eye" and ended up running somewhat far from it, then used the sachet of wood, and when it got close it just turned around and ignored me, could be just luck or the box works on the eye. I also tested Hide and invisible on a few mobs. :::Goblin Digger - Invisible works - Hide Works :::Treasure Gobber - Invisible Doesn't Work - Hide ??? :::I'll keep testing more mobs as possible. Estifer 15:46, 15 April 2009 (UTC). Treasure Confirmation Apparently the Treasure list isn't complete i'd thought i share a few new ones, my first maze I picked up 2 items (vial of slime juice, and sparkling stone) when i returned to the goblin, he said i only needed 2 more to finish, so one of these items has to be a treasure, On my second maze same thing happened, I get (piece of lancewood lumber and griffon hide) then goblin said I only needed 2 more to finish. If anyone can confirm which is the actual treasure please edit the main page. Also when I turned in a giant frozen head, it didn't reduce my required item by one, I will be keeping an eye open to make sure the treasure the goblin wants is constant and not random for each new maze. --Estifer 17:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC). I believe the win treasures are the ones inside the chests, I'm certain Orc Liver was one of them, I am uncertain, as I returned with a pack, but I believe the other two winning items were Sparkling Stone and Griffon Hide. They could be changed, but it seems all that matters is that it's the ones inside the chests. I got a second run I lost after copying the tabula that had the voucher and I only got the Orc Liver and, I think, the hide. Could be the same items always...--Lionix 17:23, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I'm confirming the above: The following items each, individually, lowered my "amount needed by 1: Sparkling Stone, Griffon Hide. I died before finding a third item which worked. The following items did nothing to effect my amount needed for victory: Relic Steel, Silver Beastcoin, Slime Juice, Slab of Granite. Let's see if this theory holds up, we can make a list of "win" items and a list of "junk" items... --User:Rivante I did a few more runs and I completely certain that only the items in the blue chests (the one that starts with P...) are the ones for the win. Griffon Hide, Fresh Orc Liver and Sparkling Stone. On this victory we gained 40 marbles again, but we were, like on our past victory, picking items at random and leaving some when danger deemed it necessary. I will try to complete a run taking NO junk and one with as much as we can manage to return and see if there's a difference in Marbles, if there is, we'll then attempt runs with increasing amounts of junk, to see how it scales. It'll have to wait for tomorrow though. Too bad, because I am loving this.--Lionix 04:30, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I just won with 3 P.chest and 1 junk item(had to wait for mobs to turn, couldn't resist the glowing light XD) and got 13 marble. I think it's safe to say, just returning the 3 chest items are needed to win. The 3 items where also Sparkling Stone, Griffon Hide and Fresh Orc Liver. --Estifer 16:17, 13 April 2009 (UTC). About jailing Watchers will jail you. It sends you to a different section of the maze. In that area, I only saw one mob (Gigas Gaoler). There are 3 ladder wells in this area (they look like the maze storefront). Two of these wells are in the room you get teleported to when jailed, and the 3rd is at the end of the corridor past the Gigas. Next to one of the wells in the room is a gobbie npc, who will offer to help you escape if you give him your treasure. I'm not positive this means Emergency Evac. or something else. Using either well in the room with the gobbie/gigas will do nothing, although I think that if you agree to give the gobbie treasure, one of them will become unlocked. If you run past the gigas, you can get to the 3rd well. In my case, it was obviously unlocked as the lid was open. Upon using the unlocked well, you are teleported to another section of the maze standing beneath a "ladder of liberty". It appears as though each well is connected to a tunnel in this area, and these tunnels lead back to the lowest section of the first map of the maze. This area was -covered- in Gobblers, but it also had several forcers and coffers. --diphen 00:53, 12 April 2009 (UTC) The watcher actually missed me in one corridor. I was tucked near one of the wooden trusses that holds the mine shaft up, in a "corner" (though it was a straight-ish path, the watcher had turned a corner to come my direction) - he completely passed me. Unfortunately then he came back, and that time, he caught a glimpse of me. Also, he seems to wait a few seconds and tail you... then after about 10 seconds he smacks you with a move called "Shackling Clout" which damages you and teleports you to jail. Maybe it isn't much for a 75 player but it killed my 57 Thief with 227 damage, after I had been weakened by a couple rounds of Moblin Idol poison earlier. Just FYI that you're going to get damaged if he catches you. --User:Rivante The Well of Compassion "lowers" the Ladder of Liberty for 30 seconds so that a jailed party member can escape jail. The well of compassion moves positions randomly every time you enter the maze, just like chests, items, idols and monsters in general. I don't know if the Ladder of Liberty moves at all, friend has only been jailed once, I haven't seen the jail myself. This is an obvious alternative to to just handing your items to the goblin to exit since, I assume, you'll have to look for them in the maze all over gain. There isn't much of a choice if you are solo, however, then again, this seems VERY hard to solo.--Lionix 08:24, 13 April 2009 (UTC) About weight It seems as though certain items may weigh your character down more than others. Sometimes I would pick up a "treasure" and would get the weight message, but my movement speed wouldn't be all that reduced. After picking up two or three treasures, my movement speed was reduced to something close to standard walking speed. I suspect that the treasures have a hidden weight stat, and effect your speed more. Perhaps the heavier items are the ones that will actually count towards the completion goal? --diphen 00:51, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Moblin Idols The Moblin Idols found in the maze do different things, and may change what they do during the course of the run. I noticed 4 effects: *1) (Dark Purple) Area Poison - 10hp/tick *2) (Dark Red) Area Weight - lasted about 90 seconds, rendered Flee useless when used- "Flee had no effect" *3) (Clearish) Area Knockback - Radial air blast around the Idol. Hint: If you are past the Idol when it blows, it will give you a good push. *4) (Light Blue) Area Quickening - Enhances movement speed, but causes no effect if weighted with items. Unkown whether it cancels the weight effect of the other kind of Idol. *Idols seem to be able to change type during the maze, but the mechanic is yet unknown --edited--User:Rivante I also encountered Idols that cause a decently strong effect of quickening, which you couldn't get if you were already weighted by items. There seems to be a difference in the color of the smoke depending on the effect, Quickening was blueish white, Poison, I believe was dark purple and Weight was dark red. I haven't encountered the pushing idols myself. I myself have experienced idols change from Poison to Weight, so they could just change randomly, or there could be a pattern.--Lionix 08:57, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Helping Runes I bought Maze Rune 111 "Goldagrik's Generosity" - its text reads, "MMM Personnel will be stationed within the maze to help the client." I did not notice any extra NPCs, but this may just be because they are further in. I did notice some treasure chests in plain view near the beginning areas of the maze, but I'm not certain if they are a naturally random part of the maze, or not. I also did not progress very far in... I noticed the context of Maze Rune 016 "Stillness" changes when viewed within the Voucher 06 for this run. Instead of making a comment about "lurking" foes, it reads, "Maze foes will have their sense of awareness dulled." I couldn't be very certain (I didn't flagrantly test aggro radius), but the Treasure Gobblers seemed to be pretty nearsighted. I got by some tight spots. Maze Rune 082 "Prospector" is available for use in this maze. Presumably, this would make more mining points. Could be useful if you're getting pickaxes and are not finding any place to use them.--User:Rivante I got Maze Rune 113 "Shortcut", it apparently adds a "Musky Well"(or something similar, sorry bad memory) to the maze, in two runs the well was in the same spot, could be coincidence of a random spot, or that is its fix place. Touching the well asks you if you want to warp, saying "yes" takes you behind the 3 "doors" opposite side from where you escape from jail. --Estifer 15:32, 15 April 2009 (UTC). Theories / Tests I'm adding this section for people to post things which we'd like to test, and verify. * Halloween Event: Pitchfork +1: Does it help with the costumes in the maze? Does it enhance speed while weight is in effect? * Is it possible to bring other costumes into the maze? If so, do they fool any enemies? No, have not tried Drover's Belt though --Lordshadow 02:12, 22 April 2009 (UTC) * Will "real" pickaxes (non-temporary item ones) work in the maze? No --Lordshadow 02:12, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Rewards I don't know how to add this to the main page, so just gonna post here, Run1: Bowl of Navarin, Silver Quiver, Burdock Root. Run2: Silver Quiver, Goblin Mail, Eel Kabob, Platinum Nugget, Goblin Mask. Run3: Maze Rune 056. --Estifer 16:17, 13 April 2009 (UTC).